Not a One Time Thing
by mellarkable5678
Summary: Rose Weasley was different. And when someone dared her to woo Slytherin prince Scorpius Malfoy, she wasn't one to back down from a dare.
1. Part I: Rebel Weasley

Part I

Rose Weasley was different.

With her short auburn hair that was straightened, had a electric blue streak on the left side, and was chin length, her piercing blue eyes that were coated with eyeliner, her pale skin that was freckle-less, and her bright red lips, people called her Rebel Weasley.

And she liked it.

True, she was brilliant and smarter than anyone at Hogwarts. But she wasn't the perfect rule abider that her mother was. In her first year, she had been. But once third year had come 'round, Rose had changed.

Rose was different.

Her future was planned out, she already had rented a flat that was waiting for her for when she got out of school in London and she had a job lined up in Zucker's Beauty, where they consulted for makeup, hair, and clothes.

She didn't have to study; Rose got perfect on every test and quiz. Her homework, all done quickly and easily, was always perfect. She was confident, unlike her mother who had felt the need to study to feel prepared.

She took the basics for her NEWTs to please her parents, in truth, she didn't care. And when she finished all her homework on her breaks, she had time for real fun.

Rose threw parties, she kissed boys she didn't know the names of. She always had to prove her bravery and her no-one-cares attitude.

So in her seventh year when she was dared to woo Scorpius Malfoy, she accepted the challenge.

* * *

A/N-This will be a three or four shot, I'm not sure yet. This is different from anything I've ever written so please review and let me know what you think. It isn't the Rose in my head, or the Scorpius, but these characterizations do interest me so hopefully you enjoy!


	2. Part II: Slytherin Prince

Part II

Scorpius Malfoy was different.

He had silky white-blonde hair that was gelled attractively, deep grey eyes that looked astonishingly thoughtful and perfectly tanned skin. He was commonly known as 'the Slytherin Prince' or 'the Hogwarts Hottie'. He was famous for one nighters, and all the petty, blonde bimbos that roamed the halls of Hogwarts had been with him before. All of the girls that hoped he truly liked them, or had just wanted him, he had snogged them until he left them, broken hearted.

Every girl except for one, who was known for one night stands herself.

Rose Weasley.

Scorpius was unbelievably smart, he completed his assignments in his breaks, and his ambition was to become an Auror. He hated his family name, the fact that his family had participated in the war.

At age sixteen, he had walked out on his family, with his inheritance and sworn never to see them again, his father, who hated the world and cursed life, who would never be liked again and his mother, which had been part of a drunken bar, who his father had taken home and then she had given birth to him nine months later. He had bought a small flat in Diagon Alley, then walked taken the Muggle subway to King's Cross back in September.

The girls were merely a distraction device, to distract him from his sorry excuse of a life. His real intent was to become an Auror, which was why homework came first. But it was like the professors at Hogwarts were trying to make it purposely easy, because he was never challenged by the work, and always had time for the girls.

Except for the one he was interested in.

Ever since third year, when Rose Weasley had cut and dyed her hair, she had interested him. He had decided that now, this March, he would get her. He would make her fall in love with him.

Because he was in love with Rebel Weasley.

* * *

**A/N—I hope you enjoyed the beginning part of ****_Not a One Time Thing_****. ** **The next part will be longer than three hundred words, more like two thousand, sorry for the shortness of the parts! But they were necessary to be short. Please read and review!**


	3. Part III: Together

Part III

Rose Weasley was dressed for the party tonight that celebrated Skylar Zurich's seventeenth birthday in the Room of Requirement. She was dressed in tight, short jean shorts and a electric tank top that matched the streak in her hair. She had braided the streak and put of tall black combat boots with heels.

Perfect for Rebel Weasley.

She knew that Scorpius would be there, he always was at parties. He, like her, was brilliant at school and loved parties.

Scorpius was staring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing tight black jeans and sneakers, paired with a tight blue shirt that showed his muscles. _This shirt matches her streak,_ he thought wistfully.

Then he shook himself out of that mindset. _Focus, Scorpius. You're going to a party. You know that she'll be there. Concentrate._

Rose smacked her lips with bright rose red lipstick and admired her curvy body in the mirror in front of her. _Something is missing,_ she mused to herself and she looked at her bare neck.

Bustling into her room and grabbing huge silver hoops and a heart necklace, Rose put them on in front of the mirror in the bathroom and smiled to herself. "Perfect," she said aloud. Spraying herself with the rose-scented perfume, she grabbed her wand and left the empty dormitory room.

Scorpius grabbed his wand, whispered, "Nox," to shut out the lights in their dormitory, and walked swiftly down the stairs. The Slytherin common room was almost empty, as most people were at dinner or the party. He liked to be fashionably late and make an entrance.

When he entered the Room of Requirement, Skylar immediately ran up to him. Her long blonde hair was curled flirtatiously, her blue eyes were caked in makeup, and she was wearing a very low cut pink dress that barely covered her. "Scorpy," she called whiningly, "It's my birthday."

Scorpius inwardly sighed loudly. They may be fun to snog and feel up, but they sure were annoying as hell. He turned towards Skylar, a smile plastered on his face. "Hello, Sky-Sky," he whispered huskily, with a wink, causing her to giggle before she turned back to her girl friends.

He made his way over to the dance floor, looking for the familiar blue highlight.

Rose Weasley walked calmly into the filling Room of Requirement. A pink sign reading "Happy Seventeenth Skylar!" hung on all four walls, and there was a disco ball over the dance floor. Muggle pop music sounded throughout the room, over the chattering people.

Skylar stopped her when Rose walked by. "Rose, so glad you could make it!"

Rose smiled, seeming charming, when really it was more of a grimace. "Good to see you, Skylar, and happy birthday!"

Skylar grinned toothily back at her. "Thanks!"

Rose shook her head in disgust when she had disappeared from Skylar's line of vision. The girl really was daft and faux. At least Rose didn't pretend to be something she wasn't, she showed her true colors.

As Rose made her way over to the dance floor, she began scanning the crowd for familiar platinum blonde hair.

Scorpius was still looking for Rose when he ran into Hattie Zabini, who was daughter of his father's friend and ex-girlfriend. The girl literally ate no food, had a bust size bigger than a Quidditch pitch, had black wavy hair that fell to her waist, and brown eyes that were covered in pink eye shadow to match the short dress she was wearing. She had been lusting after him ever since their first year. Scorpius had hooked up with her twice, once at the end of fourth year and once at the beginning of sixth year, but she was irritating even when snogging.

"Hi Scorpy," she said in a high voice, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hi Hattie," he mumbled back, pushing past her.

"Scorpy! Want to go outside?" Hattie squealed. "It's a bit hot in here." She grabbed his arm with fingers of steel and pulled him towards her to whisper in her version of seductively in his ear, "C'mon, you know you want me."

He pulled his arm from her grip. "Sorry, Hattie, but I can't right now. Maybe later?"

The girl simpered and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. "See you later, Scorpy!" Hattie called, as she walked gracefully away in the high heels, her giggle floating back to haunt his ears.

Scorpius wiped his cheek in disgust and walked further along to find Rose.

Rose was still looking for Malfoy.

"Excuse me," she said as she brushed past a tall boy.

He leered at her as she past. "Hello, gorgeous. Want to go outside?"

Rebel Weasley turned back to Jenson McLaggen, with his wavy blonde hair and brown eyes that girls fell screaming for. But she was a rebel, she stayed cool and confident.

"Maybe later," she said flirtatiously.

He grabbed her arm and ran his other hand across her stomach. "Save one for me, Weasley."

Rose winked, but just answered with a long, "Maybe," before roughly pulling her arm out of his grip and stalking off, her heels clicking.

She still couldn't find Malfoy.

He still couldn't find Weasley.

When all of the sudden, he ran into a figure in tall combat boots with heels. Both he and the figure stumbled, and he caught the person with a grasp of her hand.

It was Rebel Weasley.

As she was stalking away from the prick girls knew as the _'handsome Jenson'_, Rose was walked into by a person.

Who caught her with a grasp of his hand.

It was the Slytherin Prince.

Scorpius stared into the indigo eyes that shone, and had been artfully applied with makeup, unlike most of the girls at the party.

Rose stared into the stormy grey eyes that she discovered had specks of ocean blue in them, and said something really intelligent like, "Hi."

He replied back with a courteous, "Hello, Weasley."

She regained her composure on the word 'Weasley'. Dropping his soft hand, _regretfully,_ she thought as she watched his hand fall, she pursed her lips very much like her mother had to her father before her, "It's nice to see you, Malfoy."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Weasley."

_Was he making this purposefully difficult? Didn't he know how hard his grey eyes made it to talk to him? He probably did,_ Rose thought wryly, _the git._ "So Malfoy, enjoying the party?" she asked, rather idiotically.

He nodded, a smirk growing on his pale face. "Care for some punch, Rebel?"

Rose nodded. "Don't call me that!" she shouted after him. The smirk on his face as he returned was evident that he wasn't going to listen to her.

Scorpius thoughts charged wildly as he poured punch for himself and Rose. What would he say to her?

As he handed her her punch, he asked, "So, what's new with you Weasley?"_ That was rather stupid, _he reflected as he watched her face twist as she thought of something to say. _The way her lips puckered was cute,_ he thought. Then he shook his head a bit. _Stop it, _he told himself.

Rose adjusted herself so their knees were touching and leaned forward as she said, "Nothing much. Got straight Os on my NEWTs without studying, what about you?"

_Okay, now she was definitely flirting. Crap. What was he going to do? Answer her, of course, said his little helpful intuitive voice._ "Same, but of course," he told her, watching as her smirk grew wider.

_Wait, why was her smirk growing wider? Shouldn't it be diminishing? Okay, Rose Weasley was officially scaring the Slytherin Prince. Not cool. And he was also in love with her._

"I bet you took Transfiguration, Malfoy?"

He nodded, gulping. _What was she going on about?_

"And paid extra attention when we did the lesson about Epoximise spell?

He nodded again. _What was she going on about?_

Meanwhile, Rose Weasley was gloating inside. She was flirting with the Slytherin Prince and watching him slowly lose his 'suave attitude'. (Not her words!)

She leaned closer. "So, I expect you know what it does?"

Scorpius nodded yet again. Was all he could do nod?

She placed her well-manicured hand on his knee, and whispered, "Tell me."

The Slytherin Prince gulped, and recited, "It is a Transformation spell that bonds two objects together by making them molecularly bonded."

Rose leaned closer so her lips were by his ear. "Well, did you ever hear of this spell on humans?"

Confused, Scorpius shook his head. Rose sighed internally. _Was this boy mute?_

She whispered, "It's called love." And before Scorpius could figure out what she meant, she leaned back into her original position.

Scorpius looked at Rose with a new glint in his eye. _Finally, something she said made sense. Rose loved him. He loved Rose._

"Well guess what, Weasley?"

Rose looked startled that he had actually answered her. "What?"

"I believe that your feelings are mutual between us."

Rose winked. "What feelings?"

Of all the smarmy things to say. "Really Weasley? Do I have to spell it out?"

Rose shook her head, smirk on her face. "No, Scorpius. But you could. . . "

That's it. "I could do this Rose," Scorpius answered. And he leaned forward, putting his hands on her waist, and kissed her.

Rose thought, _Oh my god, this feels amazing._ As she put her arms around her neck, his hands slid to her arse, and hers then slid to his hair.

Scorpius thought,_ My god, this feels bloody amazing. I'm snogging Rose Weasley!_

Finally she pulled away, gasping for breath. He smirked at her. "You know what, Weasley?"

She put her hands on her hips. "What, Malfoy?"

"I think I might just be in love with you."

Rose smiled. "Me too, Scorpius."

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you back, Scorpius."

* * *

**A/N-That's the end! I hope you enjoyed this short story that popped into my head. I would appreciate lots of reviews! :) And I might post a one shot in the next few days, but otherwise just look for Final Year: Marauders on Tuesday! -mellarkable5678**


End file.
